


Of Friendship, Loyalty, and Trust

by DeterminedNorth



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bad Flirting, Blind Character, Coping, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Guide Dogs, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Service Dogs, Slow Burn, So Many Dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeterminedNorth/pseuds/DeterminedNorth
Summary: In the ten years of darkness following Noctis’s disappearance, Ignis gets a guide dog with the help of Prompto. Events detail Ignis and Prompto learning to survive together in the starscourge apocalypse.





	1. Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I'm publishing to AO3 and I’m so excited to await a response from everyone. I can’t believe this idea hasn't been explored in the fandom yet! Pardon me as this fic will probably be very self-indulgent exploring themes of physical and mental disabilities, surviving in the apocalypse, and relationships. Follow my writing tumblr at https://determinednorth.tumblr.com/ for updates! Much love everyone! Xoxo - North

Ignis Scientia’s core identity consisted of many elements. Royal advisor. Chef. Strategist. Tactician. Blind. In the weeks following Noctis’s disappearance into the crystal Ignis fully realized the staggering reality that nearly every aspect himself was composed around serving Noctis. What first started as an onset of an identity crises spurred into something much bigger. Desperately try as he might to motivate himself and search for a new sense of identity and _purpose_ , it mostly remained unobtainable. What could _he_ , a blind man do in this apocalypse? The Crown’s Guard training educated him in the aftermath of global winters caused by natural disasters, starscourge included. Without a doubt, the world of Eos and the people in it were going to perish. All he could do blindly wait for Noctis’s return--if he came back within this lifetime.

Weeks became months and Ignis could feel his sense of control and composure slipping with the newly confusing passage of time. With no sunlight as his guide, his natural rhythm became displaced. In a world shrouded in darkness it was easy to lose track of day from night, he would force himself to stay awake until he became exhausted. Whenever he managed to sleep he would frequently suffer from night terrors regarding the accident that blinded him. They only became increasingly more disturbing and distant from reality as time progressed. Only to be awakened by the feeling of himself clawing at his own arms. Over time body and skin became covered in dully painful self-inflicted bruises from his restless sleeping. His paranoia crippled him so much so it eventually caused him to refuse to leave the safety of his domicile unless absolutely necessary. Ignis simply blamed it on the increased amount of daemons afoot.

Once his former passion became his menace, despite his heightened senses food became tasteless and uninteresting. Surviving on simple food rations. Instant food. Bread. Crackers, if feeling indulgent sometimes with slices of preserved cheese. Cup noodles, once he found out a way to precisely measure the right amount of boiling water out to avoid overflowing the cup and scalding himself. He now waited at the nearby ration bank for the region for his turn, his arm holding a basket of pre-selected rations.

“Ignis,” Prompto’s voice called from behind. Ignis practically jumped out of his skin feeling a hand touching his shoulder. “Hey buddy, it’s just me!”

“What?!” Ignis's demeanor trying to keep level from the fact he just was startled into the next astral dimension.

“It’s Prompto! I haven't seen you in a long time... you haven't forgotten about me already have you, Iggy?” Behind the teasing the tone of his voice, he sounded somewhat hurt.

“Of course I haven't.” Ignis responded quietly, hands shakily clutching the familiar shape of a cup noodles container.

“Whoa! Are you doing alright? Have you been taking hunts again? Your arms are all scratched up!”

“It’s nothing,” Ignis defended, turning away to resume picking out his rations. “I’m fine.”

“Ignis...” Prompto’s voice followed him and was much closer, hovering close his shoulder.

“My injury just makes things more difficult for me.” Ignis explained; a half-truth.

“Oh,” Prompto’s voice was quiet and understanding. “Hey! Let’s cook using both of our rations! I have a bunch of fresh ingredients and cans I donno what to do with. It would be a shame to have them go bad...”

“I don't see why not.” Ignis replied a little too quickly. His hunger was getting the best of his rationale. He tended to avoided picking canned food seeing that he couldn't see to distinguish the cans apart from one another once he took them home. Speaking of, he cringed at the state of disarray his apartment was left in this morning. It would be something Prompto would have a say about.

 

* * *

 

“Whoah!” Prompto’s voice was loud and incredulous in disbelief. “What in the six happened in here, Iggy? Do you live next to an Adamantoise?”

Ignis hid his shame by gliding his hand against the wall to turn to the kitchen alcove to start preparing. He had familiarized himself with his kitchen enough to be able to cook a few decent meals, but nothing particularly extravagant like he used to. He stood for a couple of moments, mentally taking catalog of the ingredients before him before thinking of possible recipes. After a deep breath he started to gather the necessary kitchenware and knives needed.

Ignis stopped and listened, wondering what happened to Prompto. He was able to generally locate him being in the bedroom by his footsteps. For the next few minutes the apartment was filled with noises of Prompto arranging things, the click sound of a lamp turning on. Scuffling of feet on a rug. Screeching and sliding of dining chairs against the hardwood caused Ignis to feel on-edge. What was he possibly doing making that much noise?

“Please don't move the furniture too much…” Ignis warned, hands fumbling with positioning a can opener. He had remembered the largest can he got today was of green beans, but he would need Prompto's help distinguishing the others.

“Okay! I’ll just pick the stuff up off the floor, Okay?” Prompto said, speaking through the room a little too loudly.

Ignis concentrated carefully as he began to peel away the skin from potatoes. He thought was making decent progress, however a slip of the hand that was too close to comfort made him decide to simply dice the potatoes with the skins on. It's more nutritious that way, he would say. Waste not want not.

“How’s it going? O-Oh…” Prompto said, probably seeing the disastrous mess Ignis was making in his kitchen.

“I am going to make a vegetable Minestrone.” Ignis said, carefully pouring in water and the liquid of the canned green beans and the potatoes into the pot to bring it to a boil.

"I cant wait to try it," Prompto said, placing a gentle hand on Ignis's back. "Can I help cut the vegetables?"

"Yes-Wait, Can you read these out for me?" Ignis turned.

"This right one is black beans... aaand the left one is corn!"

With Prompto stationed at the counter behind him, Prompto silently cut through the small bundle of carrots as if it where a breeze. Ignis felt a tinge of jealousy as he struggled to chop through a tomato. He could hear the distinctive wet _crunch_ sound of celery behind him as that same second Ignis just finished with just one tomato. When he had gotten all the other necessary ingredients included into the pot before tossing a box of Elbow-pasta into the mix. A small pinch of salt and pepper finalized the recipe before closing the lid onto the boiling pot to let it sit for a moment.

"Please set this to 10 minutes." Ignis instructed, hand waving to give Prompto the chocobo-shaped kitchen timer.

"Got it!" Prompto laughed, probably amused by the timer rather than Ignis's blind awkwardness. "Go sit Iggy. I'll clean up the mess."

"I prefer my kitchen to be in a certain way. If you put anything away with out me knowing, I won't be able to find it." Ignis protested.

"Okay, I'll be sure not to put anything away without you telling me."

Ignis sat down at the bar stool counter, listening to Prompto washing off the knives and asking directions of where to put away the can opener and cutting boards. He whistled a simple tune while opening the cupboard that contained the bowls and taking out a set of utensils.

"Be sure to stir every so often, don't let it sit too long-" Ignis said, fingertips gliding across the smooth, empty bowl. "-and make sure its at a simmer so it doesn't over-boil."

"Aye-aye! You got it chef!" Prompto said.

Ignis jumped at the shrill sound of the timer finally going off. Feeling the bowl becoming whisked away from him before Prompto sat it back down to join him side-by-side at the bar counter top. A warning from Prompto that it was hot and not to touch the bowl. Ignis could tell Prompto served him a more than generous amount, but he finished the bowl with no complaints. Ignis's mood significantly bettered by the nutritious meal.

Prompto repeatedly voiced his pleasure to Ignis and asked him to take a small serving of soup back home. Prompto briefly assisted in preparing Ignis for his nightly ritual, keeping him company while Ignis carefully shaved a few day's worth of stubble from his face. Prompto gave him a small pat on the back and some words of encouragement before saying goodbye for the evening. That night Ignis slept a dreamless sleep, free of nightmares and feeling much more refreshed in the morning than usual. Perhaps having Prompto doting over him wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

 

The extent of Ignis’s inability to adjust to this new apocalyptic world quickly became apparent to Prompto. His visitations to Ignis’s apartment from what was once biweekly, then became every other day. It felt as if Prompto had taken up a semi-permanent residence. Prompto assisted Ignis in cleaning and putting away dishes, sorting laundry, and getting his apartment back into pristine condition. For the most part Ignis was thankful of Prompto's company and assistance, cutting the time that it took to do formerly simple tasks such as replacing bed sheets. However, Ignis still often felt desperately helpless and that he relied too much on Prompto being there for him. Ignis firmly drew the line today at Prompto feeding him, quickly getting frustrated at him for offering a cup of black tea to his lips.

“You don't have to do this for me Prompto.” Ignis protested, carefully shoving his hands away.

“You just can't give up like this Iggy!” Prompto pleaded. “I know that _you_ can't see yourself right now but I can, and I can't stand seeing you like this! _Please._ Let me help you.”

“Stop treating me like a child!” Ignis barked, still struggling against him as he felt his right fist connect _hard_ with Prompto’s face.

Ignis could hear the sound of the ceramic cup falling and shattering, dispersing its contents all over the floor underneath them. Strangled gasps and choked breaths were audible as Prompto quickly shuffled himself and his very few belongings he brought with him out of the apartment. Prompto slammed the door shut behind him with such violent force it caused Ignis to physically jolt upright from his chair. Ignis sat back down to remove his sunglasses onto the table before placing his palms over his sightless eyes as he quietly voiced the weight of his wordless frustrations.


	2. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer; I do not have a PS4 so I’ve never actually played FFXV. I apologize for any mischaracterizations and inaccuracies. I did my very best to research and dig deep to do the characters justice. The characters of FFXV all hold a special place in my heart. Much love and enjoy. Xo - North.

It was the dead of night when Ignis was rudely awoken to loud banging at the front door of his apartment. Gathering his bearings he stumbled out of his bedroom and to the hallway, all the while the banging was not once ceasing to stop.

“Would it possibly kill you wait?!” He hissed when stepping on a shard of ceramic from the shattered cup he missed from cleaning off the floor earlier. Nearly throwing a chair out of the way he finally reached the door.

“Wha--” Ignis was cut off by someone shoving him into the entryway wall.

“What in the hell is your problem?” Gladio’s voice boomed into a thundering echo, his grip strangling and tight on the collar of Ignis’s nightshirt.

“I could ask _you_ the very same thing.” Ignis retorted while instinctively turning the least damaged side of his face away from Gladio. He mentally braced himself for a fight. He felt as if Gladio was going to pick him up at any second to throw him like a doll.

“Cut the shit. What did you do to Prompto?!”

“Let go.” Ignis said calmly to deescalate the situation.

“No! Are you listening to me, or have you also gone Deaf now?”

" _Leave_. At once.” Ignis demanded with his voice level but sharp in anger.

“I’m not leaving unless you tell me what you did to Prompto. The hell did you give him a black eye for?!”

A wash of cold, ice guilt to the veins caused Ignis to slump against Gladio’s grip.

“I honestly had no ill intentions. It was, but an accident.” Ignis’s voice straining itself to remain level as if it were a taut violin string on the edge of snapping.

“You better get your damned act together by the time Noctis gets back. Or else. _Bow out_.” Gladio threatened ending the sentence in a disgustingly mocking tone, releasing Ignis like a wet rag onto the floor and stomping out of the apartment threshold.

Barely propped up against the wall he sat in silence with his thoughts. Although for how much of an excruciatingly annoying asshole Gladio could be sometimes, Ignis knew that he meant well. His version of personal-motivation was deeply rooted in his lifetime of rigorous military training, unlike Prompto’s. Gods, _Prompto_ . Ignis had never did anything ever to physically hurt Prompto like this before. Knowing Prompto, he wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly stopped coming to help because of this incident. Ignis balled his fists until his fingernails dug into his palms and lashed them out at the hardwood flooring. Ignis couldn’t help feeling so inadequate all the damned time. With Noctis and his leadership he provided to the team now gone, it left Ignis with shoes he was unable to fill. Ignis was a dead weight to the team now and he knew it. By six gods above did he _know_ it. Not only that but he also put the complete efforts of the 2,000 year old Scientia bloodline of Lucian royal advisers and servants before him to complete waste.

“Perhaps they’re treating me like a child because I am acting like one.” he said bitterly before succumbing to mental exhaustion and the emotional stress of his mind.

______________________________

“H-Hey! Why are you on the floor? Is everything alright,” Prompto said rousing Ignis to his senses and helping to sit him upright. “T-The door was open when I got here?”

“What time is it?” Ignis said deliriously.

“Eleven thirty-six. In the morning.”

A beat of silence passed between them, Ignis felt Prompto crouching down to sit onto the floor beside him.

“I had a bit of a talk with Gladio.” Ignis finally confessed quietly.

“O-oh. Really?”

“Prompto…. I’m deeply sorry if I harmed you in any way,” Ignis inhaled a deep breath to steady himself. He was suddenly glad he couldn't see the bruise painting Prompto’s face. “I don't mind you helping me out most of the time however--”

“--Uh-huh. It’s alright Iggy, I think I overstepped on you this time.” Prompto apologized, his hand gently squeezing Ignis’s shoulder.

“Prompto. I honestly truly appreciate you helping me, but I cannot have you be here for me all of the time. I have to learn to take initiative and care for myself eventually.” Ignis was reluctant on letting this conversation drop so quickly. Why was Prompto the one apologizing to _him_?

“I know, Ignis…” Prompto said softly. “Uu-Uh! There’s blood everywhere! What happened?”

"I missed a piece of that bloody teacup off the floor. I went and stepped right on top of it last night." He said while letting Prompto gingerly hoist him upright and lead him to the dining table.

With hands wringing idly themselves Ignis listened to the sound of the kitchen cupboards opening and closing before there was rummaging in the bathroom. Ignis felt weight of Prompto’s presence distribute through the floor as he knelt down before his feet and gently dipped both of his toes into a bowl of lukewarm water. Ignis instinctively retracted his feet to kick away, bracing his hands to the sides of chair as he leaned straight back.

“Sorry, heh. Should’ve warned you first” Prompto assured him. “It’s okay, just relax.”

Prompto worked a bar of soap into a lather as he guided Ignis’s foot to the bowl to wash his injury. The intimate gesture made Ignis feel deeply uncomfortable, his nostrils flaring as he let out a sharp breath. Only the absolute _lowliest_ of low royal servants would wash a person’s feet. Not even Ignis had ever, ever washed Noctis’s feet before. Prompto quietly hummed a short and joyful tune as he began sanitizing and dressing the wound. After some time Ignis relaxed to Prompto's touch as he washed the blood off the other foot as well and blotted the water away with a plush towel.

“There, you are all clean now.” Prompto patted Ignis on the knee when he was finished.

Ignis simply nodded clearly at a loss for words and glanced down out of instinct, his hands awkwardly smoothing down the cotton fabric of his pajamas. It was probably noon by now and he was still in his sleeping clothes. Embarrassing.

“Well! Before I forget! I brought you something.” Prompto said over the crinkling of a bag on the table next to them.

A very large and very heavy object was placed into Ignis’s lap and his hands danced over the form. He opened a cardboard to feel a container and felt an unfamiliar cone-like plastic shape at the top and cold, metal-drum with a strap in the middle.

“Prompto. What is this?” He questioned.

“It’s for you. It’s a water filter,” Prompto explained. “They’re telling all the hunters to start filtering our own drinking water. They think the starscourge plague has gotten into the supply and is infecting people. They say it’ll turn people into daemons faster than the air does.”

“So only active hunters get these, I’m assuming.”

“Oh, well, yes. They wouldn’t let me take another get one for you. I’m still on the active hunter registry so they only let us have priority, I just got it today. Donno how it works exactly but they gave me instructions I can teach you.”

“Don’t you need this more than I?” Ignis said.

“Nah. I’ll be fine. Trust me. I wanted to be sure you’ll be okay first. I don't want you getting the starscourge.”

“Thank you.” Ignis said feeling touched by the gesture as he looked down instinctively at the metal container.

Water was becoming more scarce by the day and the food banks were not giving out as much as they used to. Unopened bottled water was a very rare luxury, tap water still worked but were often a unfavorable gamble without a consistently working water treatment infrastructure. Prompto didn't have to do this for Ignis, but he did. Ignis didn't deserve this small sacrifice.

“It’s what friends do.”

 

Prompto spent the rest of the day accompanying Ignis. Together they worked on the daunting task of organizing Ignis’s clothes closet and dresser to make it more easily accessible for Ignis to dress himself. Matching outfits kept grouped together at the back of the closet on the same hanger. Multiple copies of the same dress shirt were organized by their colors described by Prompto with respective matching pants acting as as dividers between the sections. To further differentiate colors for when clothes were to be washed, Prompto pinned safety pins into the inside of any pockets and to the bottom side of t-shirt hems. One safety pin for black, two for mid-tone greys, and three for the few light-colored or specialty fabrics Ignis still owned.

By the late of evening the two were exhausted and the time had come for Ignis to start his nightly skincare ritual. Ignis had actually gotten better at shaving his face, not cutting himself as much as he used to. He felt a sense of accomplishment that he had nicked himself only twice.

“Ha, I just realized we’re totally twinning right now. I can't open left my eye either and it’s all ugly.” Prompto said with a grim laugh.

“Prompto…. surely you aren’t implying that I’m ugly?” Ignis said placing his visor down onto the vanity and concealing his hand over his marred left eye. He had never completely bared the injury to anyone yet. Going to the extreme extent that he even slept with an arm covering over his face when the group camped together.

“N-no! I’m sorry, that’s n-not what I meant,” Prompto’s voice was shocked and backpedaling. ”W-what I meant was that uhm. Uh.”

“It’s perfectly fine, don't fret.” Ignis said, understanding.

“If anyone’s the ugly one here it’s me.” Prompto continued quietly in a dejected tone over the deafening sound of the running faucet.

Ignis applied facial cleanser and worked to cleanse that _feeling_ off of his face. Patting his face dry he scanned for the moisturizer bottle and took a generous amount. With his head remaining down in the sink Ignis let out a loud annoyed breath of exasperation, quickly realizing his mistake. He had used the cleanser bottle again instead of the moisturizer. The bottles exactly identical in the shape, size, and weight. Not only this but they were also completely indistinguishable by smell, seeing as they were completely scentless.

“What’s wrong,” Prompto said softly, suddenly at his side. “Is everything okay?” 

Ignis quickly covered his palm over his marred eye as he turned to face Prompto 

“I accidentally used cleanser again, seeing as I can't tell them apart.” Ignis said in a curt breath.

“Huh… Hold on I have an idea.” Prompto said walking off, the floor bouncing beneath his heavy footsteps.

The piercing sound of duct tape being unraveled and torn into several pieces. Prompto appeared back and started messing with one of the bottles.

“Here, see if you can feel this. I put a little heart on the bottle of moisturizer.”  Prompto said as their bare fingertips brushed one another for a moment as he passed over the bottle back to Ignis.

“Ahhh, yes I can actually. That is very smart thinking Prompto, thank you.”

Prompto stammered and chuckled as he sat down behind Ignis on the ledge of the bathtub.

“Hey Iggy. Have you ever thought about just wearing an eye patch?”

“At the risk of looking like a swashbuckling marauder? _Astrals_ , no.” Ignis said light-heartedly while snorting.

“No way! It would be badass! What about looking like a handsome Bond villain!? You already have the accent!”

“Not sure if I could land a role in a remake of _Goldeneye_ anymore, but perhaps I’d have a chance at _Goldfinger_.” Ignis said dryly.

Prompto let out few chuckles which quickly turned into loud, boisterous laughter. Between breaths he managed to excuse himself leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind for Ignis to be. Prompto was loudly humming the Bond theme from somewhere in the living room. Ignis snorted from amusement while patting his face dry again and applied a thick veil of moisturizer. He instinctively looked up to where the bathroom mirror would be and briefly imagined himself currently standing there. Ignis sincerely loved the feel of his face after freshly applying moisturizer. He felt happy how his skin was smoothed and all the imperfections slicked away.

With fingers feathering across his face he held high hopes by maintaining a strict skincare regimen the scars would begin to fade. Suffering from acne in his days of teenage youth he was able to care for and reduce any scarring by a significant amount. He recalled the once striking image of himself before his fateful accident. At one point he considered himself to be rather handsome, a point proven by many an admirer telling him so. Not anymore though. Not with a disfigured face this. Not after what happened to him in the destruction of Altissia.

“ A _villain_ …” Ignis mused while his hands gripped tightly at the cold porcelain sink.

______________________________

It had now been nearly been one and a half years of complete darkness following Noctis’s disappearance. If Ignis was following his calendar correctly, they should be nearing the mid-summer months of Noctis’s birthday soon. How many more of his own birthdays would Noctis be absent from? The thought weighed heavy on him, should he still throw a celebration in his honor? Ignis smiled weakly at the thought of a birthday miracle if he managed to awaken and come back on his special day. Being the surprise to your own party was something very Noctis, he laughed grimly at the thought. It was Ignis’s unspoken wish on his very own birthday this year and most likely in the many years to come was for Noctis’s safe arrival.

Ignis still remembers in the weeks before the prince’s birthday Prompto brought him a small black-and-white Labrador mix puppy from a settlement on one of the daemon hunter HQ expeditions. Prompto _insisted_ on Ignis keeping it, saying he could potentially train the small pup to be his very own personal guide-dog. Ignis was highly skeptical and reluctant to take on a responsibility of an animal. Growing up his whole life at the Crown Citadel he never had the luxury of owning one. His round-the-clock duty to prince Noctis required too much devotion of his time. Ignis knew absolutely nothing about caring for animals. Ignis couldn't possibly do it, let alone _see_ how Prompto could train a puppy into being a fully fledged guide-dog.

“Absolutely not.” Ignis stated over the sound of the whelp crying out.

“-But Iggy! He’s so tiny and small! I can't just throw him back out on the streets! Please trust me. I could at least train him enough to be a daemon guard dog! I know I can! I’m really, really, really good with animals!” Prompto pleaded like a child begging their parents for ice cream.

However this was no ice cream, this was a living, breathing being with needs to be cared for. Ignis folded his arms across his chest, visually sealing his answer in stone.

“Please!! At least just hold him!” Prompto said. “You might like him! Puppies make everyone feel better!”

Prompto started tugging gently at Ignis’s stiff arms. Ignis sighed as he reluctantly relaxed both mentally and physically, letting Prompto touch his bare arms and pose him. Ignis now sat cradling the small wriggling pup in his arms he felt the dog licking and nibbling on his fingertips. Ignis wasn't lying to himself that he felt awkward, like the first time holding a newborn child. What do I do with this? Ignis winced feeling how ungodly sharp the puppy’s teeth were now biting down on him.

“Yeowch!” Ignis said with a grimace.

“See! He likes you!” Prompto laughed.

“Alright… I’ll give it a go.” Ignis said, giving in while fishing his fingers away from the pup’s mouth. He gently mapped out the features of its small face, he couldn't lie to himself that the pup’s soft and floppy ears where a great tactile feeling. Maybe, this idea of keeping a dog wasn't so bad after all. He also could feel the ribs and spine underneath the fur of the dog’s back. The dog’s fur was rather silky but slightly damp and smelt faintly of soap, Prompto most likely had given him a bath before arriving to Ignis’s apartment.

“Yea.. He’s a little thin isn't he? He’ll plump up in no time.” Prompto said with enthusiasm.

Ignis couldn't _believe_ himself for deciding to keep the black-and-white Labrador mix. Prompto had described dog as having deep Ebony coffee brown eyes, a fully pitch black coat with the exception of a stark white streak on his chest as well as a smidge of white on his front toes. He later even decided to name Bowie, namesake given to him after the knife and those sharp teeth of course. Prompto personality nicknamed him to Bo, and the name stuck. The young pup immediately bonded to Ignis, however Ignis still fully remained doubtful of the situation. Only time would tell whether or not Prompto was capable of training Bowie from anything but simple furry companion into an animal of service caliber.

In the several weeks that followed much to Ignis’s surprise Prompto was an extraordinary animal trainer. Unknown to him, Prompto had some sort of a hidden natural talent for animal husbandry and rearing under his sleeveless vest. For just being a young dog he had managed to train Bowie simple commands such as sit, stay, follow as well as a few simple item retrieving tricks. Prompto was still working on Bowie learning to let go of said items and not chew them to shreds. Ignis said a silent eulogy for the couch pillow Bowie eviscerated the stuffing out of earlier that week.

“Prompto, I have a question for you.” Ignis said midway through his dinner.

“Sure, shoot away!” Pompto said.

“How are you so excellent at dog training?”

“Heh-heh. Well… Remember how I used to be a fat kid growing up?” Prompto confessed with an embarrassed tone to his voice.

“I recall you mentioning it once, yes.” Ignis nodded.

“Well, when I was losing weight and exercising everyday I would volunteer to run dogs! Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I would run with the west-side humane society. On the weekends I would volunteer for the city police service dogs. Heh, those dogs really gave one hell of an arm work-out,“ Prompto explained. “and for Tuesdays and Thursdays I would run with the guide-dogs from the IBI, Insomnian Blind Institute on my recovery days. They tend to needed to be run in a slower and more special way.”

“Ah, so you have quite the experience then?”

“You could say that! For the dogs at IBI I used to run and walk them through these intense obstacle courses! They even had me wear a blind-fold most of the time!” Prompto said between bites of food.

“Really?”

“Uh-huh! It was really scary at first, but you learn to trust the dogs. It was cool how I got to help train them to help give people freedom. It was so hard for me to not get attached to the retrievers though, but it's for the best.”

“I would say so.” Ignis remarked.

“To be honest... I was actually looking for a dog for you for a while. I even went to Lestallum’s humane society and I adopted a German Shepherd mix I liked, but she was too rough and easily distracted. But when I saw Bowie I knew he would be special. Guide-dogs have a certain calm, friendly aura about them.”

Ignis nodded in agreement. Bowie now slept snoring lightly at Ignis’s feet the dining table, Ignis was glad Prompto had nipped the habit of the dog begging for food out this early in his age. Given the right diet, the dog had plumped up significantly and was faring well.

“I’m still working on training Bo, I’m hoping he’ll get better at walking with age. He’s still just a young guy.” Prompto said between mouthfuls of rations.

“I am absolutely certain you will be able to train Bowie. You’ve done excellent so far.” Ignis said.

“Heh, thanks! Me too. Hey before I forget to ask! So tomorrow Gladio’s asking me to go help him and the hunters build some greenhouses with Sania.”

“Sania Yeagre? The renown biologist professor?” Ignis recalled.

“Uh-huh! The frog lady! She’s leading a really big food conservation program for Lestallum. We’re going to be starting to build some greenhouses this area. Gladio said he’d appreciate you coming out too. Maybe you can also bring Bo with you!”

“I’ll consider it.” Ignis said, finishing his dinner.

“Noctis’s birthday is tomorrow.” Ignis added. “Tomorrow is August 30th, right?”

 “Yes, it is...” Prompto said with a quiet sigh.

Cleaning up the mess made from preparing dinner didn't take nearly as long as it used to. After some idle chit chat Prompto departed and wished Ignis and Bowie a good night. Ignis made the decision to turned in early that night in attempt to get more rest for preparation of tomorrow’s excursion. He still never left too far from his apartment, preferring to live in quiet seclusion. However, felt like just having Bowie with him would make things easier.

______________________________ 

Ignis awoke gasping to the phantom memory of the metallic taste blood in his mouth. Images of the destruction Altissia flashed through his mind as his hands trembled uncontrollably. A restrained cry escaped him while his chest heaved and shuddered. The attack made his stomach churn violently from nausea like the tides of Altissia, he grasped helplessly at the nightstand for a bottle of water but found none. Knocking objects off the table, the sound of the lamp breaking on the floor was lost to the taste of the stomach acid that caused him to dry-heave.

Midway through the panic Ignis had barely noticed the weight displacement of Bowie jumping and crawling onto the bed with him. The dog’s cold, wet nose pressing into his cheek. Bowie whined, licking Ignis’s face and nudging into him. Ignis clutched his arms around the Bowie in an embrace.

“G-good dog… y-you’re a good boy.” Ignis praised, running his hands through Bowie’s fur.

“One, two, one, one, one, two, one, two, three, four, fo- one, two, three, four...” He repeated brokenly as tears welled into the corner of his right eye as Ignis struggled to coherently count to five. His skin felt as if it where crawling in waves.

Stopping to recount from the start if he lost track. He took a deep breath, focusing on the tactile feeling of Bowie’s fur instead. He sat upright until he had regained a steady breathing rhythm. He listened to Bowie's heartbeat and own breathing rhythm until he felt more at peace and grounded in reality.

“One.. two… three… four... five.” Ignis whispered, head leaning back into the pillows. His legs felt _so_ sore.

Ignis stared forward with his sightless eyes as he recalled a new trick Prompto was trying to teach Bowie.

“Bowie, water.” Ignis instructed.

No response.

“Bowie, go get water.” Ignis instructed once again with a more urgent and excited tone to his voice.

Almost immediately the dog jolted, now completely alert as Ignis heard the Bowie run to the kitchen and walking around for several minutes before the sound of the fridge opening and closing. Bowie sprinted back into his bedroom jumped back up onto the bed, nearly on top of Ignis. Incredible.

“Bowie, let go.” Ignis said while frowning at the thought of the bottle getting all covered in dog slobber. Ignis quickly cracked open the bottle and took a generous swig as he leaned upright. He polished off half the bottle in a matter of seconds as he left it at his side for later.

Bowie creeped up and gave affectionate kisses to Ignis’s chin and settled his paws and face onto Ignis’s stomach. Ignis laid still on his back, arms folded and fingers idling scratching behind Bowie’s floppy ears as the pair were lulled off to sleep.

“Thank you, Bowie.” Ignis breathed breathlessly in the space between sleep and consciousness.

______________________________

Using the verbal instructions and mental picture of a map Prompto gave him last night he was able to contact Cindy on late notice to give him a short truck ride there. In fact, Prompto had surprisingly already called and tipped Cindy regarding Ignis’s needing ride there.

“It’ll be ‘boutta ten minute ride there. I don’t like ta drive too fast cus of the daemons and all.” Cindy told him over the faint sound of a country song playing on the tow truck’s speakers.

“My apologies if I get my dog’s fur inside your vehicle.” Ignis said.

“Y’all know don’t mind it! Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing!” Cindy assured him.

Being blind for little over a year now, one of the things that Ignis used to maintain his mental memory of what colors looked like was the memory of Cindy’s uniquely golden-yellow Hammerhead tow truck. If memory served correct it was also very similar to the color of Chocobos and evoked the same feeling. In the minutes that followed the two sat in complete mutual silence as Ignis sifted through his mental memory catalog of colors and feelings he associated to them.

“So how yall been?! I see ya got a dog now.” Cindy piped up when stopping to eject the cassette tape to play the other side into the car’s stereo system. A lively song started to play as the volume was bumped up a notch.

_~When you hear twin fiddles and a steel guitar~_

“Well. His name is Bowie. He’s still but a puppy but Prompto is currently training him to become my sight dog.” Ignis explained.

 “Well I’ll be! Isn't he just precious?!” Cindy remarked.

“Whom? Bowie or Prompto?” Ignis said dryly. Ignis extensively knew of Prompto’s feelings of admiration to Cindy. Cindy however did not reciprocate to the same degree and instead maintained her status of being married to her work and watching over her grandfather Cid.

“Why! The dog of course, silly!” Cindy laughed.

A beat of silence passed as Ignis lovingly stroked the back of Bowie’s head, after last night he felt a much closer bond to the dog.

“Hm. For the record, I find the both of them rather… endearing.” Ignis mused. Ignis sometimes wondered what Prompto exactly thought of him.

Cindy only laughed light-heartedly in response as she hummed along to the song playing.

“Have you told him yet?” Cindy finally asked. “He talks about you a _lot_ whenever he comes ‘round the garage. I say, you’ve got a real good, caring friend there.”

Cindy was definitely more perceptive than Ignis gave her credit for. Ignis now knew how much of a mistake it would be to ever underestimate her.

“Perhaps one of these days.” Ignis said with a small smile, fondly recalling the memory of Prompto’s face.

“You shouldn't wait too long, hon.” Cindy said encouragingly.

When they had arrived Cindy graciously helped Bowie and Ignis out of the monstrously sized tow truck. Ignis let Cindy lead him gently by the arm partway on the pathway to the building. They kept idle chit-chat over Cindy’s plans for her newest projects at the garage.

“My thanks, I appreciate you doing this for me on a short notice.” Ignis said with a wave.

“Of course! Anytime hun! You best be taking care now!” Cindy said over the startup of the tow truck's engine. The high-beams on her vehicle were bright enough for Ignis to see grey instead of black.

 

Ignis still required his cane to navigate and the only time he wore his leather gloves since going blind was when handling Bowie’s leash. His hands now being his eyes and the effect of the old pair of leather driving gloves made him anxious how he was unable to discern anything while wearing them.

Feeling for a handle he attempted to pull and push the door but to no avail. Hands scanning the cold metal door he deduced it was most likely a barn-door style as he slid the hefty door to the side and closed it behind him. Trusting Bowie to lead Ignis in the right direction he walked further into the warehouse. Between the clicking of Bowie’s toenails on the concrete flooring and the tapping of his sight-cane it told him the room was incredibly large and mostly empty.

“Hey-hey. Would you look at who finally showed up!” Gladio said with amusement, his voice echoing. Ignis stiffened at the sound of his voice, recalling his last interaction with Gladio. Something to discuss later.

“Ignis! Long time no see! Oh! What a precious pup, what is her name?” Sania said, her voice steadily became closer to him over the tapping of her footsteps.

“Indeed, it has been a very long time. His name is Bowie.” Ignis said while nodding.

“Bowie! What a sweetheart” Sania exclaimed  “....so Gladio told me what happened. How have you been doing lately?”

“My eyesight has not improved as of yet, however I have been faring well lately.“ Ignis said wondering how detailed Gladio had been with her.

“I’m so glad to hear that!” Sania said in a cheery tone.

“So we’re taking apart and nailing these wooden pallets together to make a pen and we’re going to add tarps over the roof to seal them up for warmth. We’re also gonna run also lights inside so the plants grow.” Sania explained over the noise of hammering and Gladio talking to Prompto in the distance.

“Sounds like an excellent plan. Is there any way I can assist you?” Ignis said.

“Actually yes! We are about to start transplanting. Do you think you can do that?” Sania said.

“I will attempt to the very best of my abilities.” Ignis nodded.

“Great! We have everything almost set up for this new greenhouse. If you want to sit and wait here for ten minutes until we’re all ready.”

“You better make that _fifteen_ minutes!” Gladio teased.

“No way! I’m giving you _ten_ and that’s it!” Sania said with a snort.

From inside the greenhouse Ignis could hear the muffled sound of Gladio and Sania talking and laughing together in unison. When everything was completed Sania retrieved Ignis and gave him detailed instructions, double checking if he needed anything before leaving to work on overseeing the planting of some sunchokes into buckets. Ignis knelt before the raised planter bed, hands scanning the surface where twine was crossed in a grid about half an inch above the soil, making it easy to plot where to place plants. Bowie sat at his side, pressing his nose into Ignis’s wrist curiously.

“Bo, Hold.” Ignis instructed, handing the gardening trowel to Bowie so Ignis wouldn’t lose track of it in the dirt.

Removing a small leafy plant from it’s container he gingerly placed it into the soil. Absorbing the feeling of supple earth move in his hands he filled the soil back in around it. Remembering that Sania had instructed him to plant them not too deep as so they wouldn't become buried. With Ignis’s extraordinary talent for cooking food he never had the chance to actually partake in its production before. Although a _much_ messier experience by far, he surprisingly enjoyed it.

“How is it looking Bowie?” Ignis said, turning at his side to speak to him, it was a habit that Ignis had recently grown. Ignis gave labrador a gentle pat on the head for praise. Bowie licked his wrist back in response.

The tactile feeling of a layer of dirt quickly coated his bare hands imbued him with a new sense of freedom. Ignis never ever, ever once dreamed of the possibility of gardening living at the Crown citadel, as such was not his job as royal advisor. That arduous task was reserved for the Crown citadel gardeners. A thin smile spread across his face as he started planting a second row. Ignis was so absorbed into his task that he jumped when he heard the familiar click and shutter of a camera.

“Heh. Sorry Iggy. I just _haaad_ to capture a picture of you with Bo,” Prompto said. “You guys just look _sooo_ adorable together like this.”

“I see no harm in photos. Just please be sure to capture Bowie and I’s good side, preferably the one without any dirt on it.” Ignis said with a wry smile, wiping his forehead with his arm.

The way Prompto guffawed in response probably meant that the pair probably did. Bowie was panting excitedly as Prompto petted him and praised him by patting him on the back.

“A little late for that, Iggy. I can delete ‘em if you really want.” Prompto said.

“No matter. I’ll let you keep them… but _only_ this time.” Ignis said cooly. If he still had two functioning eyes he would’ve winked one of them. He opted to raise his eyebrows instead for exaggerated emphasis.

“OH, haha.” Prompto’s response told him he got the point across. “I’m glad you’re more like your old self again.”

“As am I. Thank you Prompto, for everything.” the corner of Ignis’s mouth tugged as if to smile.

“Sure! No problem!”

Ignis parted his lips as if to say something while a stirring feeling warmed his chest. He turned to the response hearing Prompto walking away.

“Can you stay, with me. Please.” Ignis finally said before it was too late.

“They might need me planting more sweet potatoes soon though.” Prompto said worriedly.

“I’m sure they can fend for themselves. I value your company much more.” Ignis smiled genuinely.

Prompto stood talking about the project. He had spent most of the day planting vegetables into gallon buckets and sweet potatoes into straw towers. When Ignis had finally planted the last seedling from the tray he leaned back and heard footsteps and the shutter and click of Prompto’s camera.

“I wish Noct coulda been here too. It is his special day after all.” Gladios's voice said from somewhere behind Prompto.

“Me too.” Prompto said somberly while helping Ignis to his feet.

Ignis only sighed a deep breath with his head facing down at Bowie. His unspoken wish had been planted along with the last seedling. _Please,_ _come back, Noctis._

"Hey, lets all go out to town for a bite to eat and celebrate." Gladio suggested, comfortingly patting Ignis on the shoulder to lighten the mood. "It'll be my treat."

Prompto was cheering enthusiastically as Ignis smiled through the feelings of bitter-sweetness of the situation.

______________________________

It had now been two years of complete world darkness. In time Ignis and Bowie had grown into an inseparable bond and a tight-knit team of their own. Between Prompto’s mechanical know-how from taking apart cameras and electronics as well as Cindy’s fabricating abilities they were able to MacGyver together a more permanent, durable guide-dog harness. Bowie being older and fully grown, there was hope he would learn to take to wearing this harness without much fuss. Ignis met the two at Hammerhead for the first test fitting. This was Bowie's last test before his graduation and Ignis had given over his cane to the hands of Prompto.

“Bowie, Forward.” Ignis instructed, trusting that his dog would obey. He had absolutely no hesitations whatsoever about this experiment as Prompto and Cindy would be observing closely, should anything go terribly awry.

“Hmmn, It feels fairly natural to walk with as of yet.” Ignis commented, strutting confidently with Bowie back in forth in two mostly straight and stationary lines the whole length of the inside of the garage.

“Bowie, Stop. Sit.” Ignis instructed to Bowie when he was finished, the dog obeyed with no hesitation. Ignis fished out a treat from his pocket and offered it out to Bowie.

With Bowie’s adolescent habit to tug on the leash now fully trained away, Ignis was hoping he would agree to wearing a harness without tugging as well. It was important for Ignis to be the pilot and Bowie to be his co-pilot in all situations for the safety of the both of them. Ignis was required to firstly know the route to his destination with Bowie being there to simply make sure Ignis would arrive there safely. The two required complete trust in each other to maintain their teamwork.

“Glad you think so! I’m feelin’ happy it turned out real swell. Right, Prompto?” Cindy remarked.

“Y-yeah! It turned out great,” Prompto added. “Looks good! Both of you!”

A mental image that was described to him in detail made the corners of Ignis's mouth smile. Feeling glad he had chosen to go with bright metallic amethyst option for the guide harness to contrast against Bowie’s black fur and to also match his purple Coeurl-print shirt of course. What a dashing pair they made. Cindy then instructed Ignis on how to properly use the emergency releases in case Bowie had gotten himself trapped.

“So ya just now press right here and then un-clip here and he’ll be free should there be any trouble!” Cindy said, gently guiding his fingers over the points for the releases.

“Outstanding. This wouldn’t have been possible without the both of you.”

“Shucks! Don’t ya worry about it! Anything to help out a friend.” Cindy said dusting off her hands when she stood back up from the shop floor.

Prompto made noises in agreement.

“Well if that is all, I should be going.” Ignis said, turning to wait at the diner for his ride.

“Iggy! Before you go. I have some more tests, to finish training.” Prompto said, holding him back by the elbow.

"Certainly"

"Okay, you lead the way. I'll be here." Prompto said.

“Forward.” Ignis instructed.

Ignis felt his shoes crunching on gravel as he was gently lead by Bowie to the outside the garage. Prompto’s footsteps delayed following behind them while holding Bowie’s leash. The bright lights surrounding hammerhead where enough for Ignis to see charcoal instead of black.

The dog halted with purpose in time to keep Ignis from running into an unseen tire on the ground. Bowie slowly veered off to the side navigating Ignis around the tire. Prompto released the slack in the leash to accommodate as he continued to walk behind them. Ignis had reached the steps of the diner, Bowie halted to a complete stop for the change in elevation. Stairs where still something Ignis actively struggled with and something that Prompto was concentrating most of his focus on.

“Good boy.” Prompto praised while pressing a clicker and rewarding Bowie.

Ignis felt for the guard rail and took a calming breath while Bowie slowly lead him up, his heart lurched fearing he had taken a misstep but was pleased to find he had not. Reaching the landing and stepping through the doorway with no issues.

"Bowie, find a chair." Ignis instructed.

Something that Bowie could not reliably help Ignis with was finding a place to sit at restaurants and benches. As Bowie was a just dog he was unaccustomed to human etiquette. Bowie only able to follow the directions to select an empty seat, weather it be one at an already occupied table or not. Ignis recalled one rather embarrassing situation at a cafe when accidentally sat at someone's table when they had left and had their food delivered to him. Ignis was already halfway through their cup of Ebony, figuring the waiter had already known his usual order by heart when the person came back upset that he had taken their table.

Once Ignis had verbally checked the table at the diner was clear and no one else was sitting at the table he sat down at the booth with Prompto.

"He did so good!" Prompto said. "I'd say he's ready to be a graduate!"

"I suppose we should start finding a graduation cap his size for him to throw." Ignis said dryly.

"I'd say he's definitely got a Master of Arts in being adorable!" Prompto said.

 _As do you._ Ignis wanted to say but bit his tongue back in nervous hesitation as his fingertips idly danced across the edge of the table.

________________________

Ignis sat outside his apartment gingerly sipping at a fresh cup of ebony coffee. His supply was running dangerously low at this point and he only brewed a cup whenever absolutely necessary. Bowie’s collar jingled as he sat up at alert. Ignis lived in a relatively secluded area of the settlement, preferring the peace and quiet it offered. Save for a few elders that neighbored him, it wasn't often people would venture to his side.

“What is it boy?” Ignis said while cautiously reaching for the leash.

Ignis could hear faint barking in the distance and the laughing of a child.

“ _IIIIGGY_!” Prompto called out from the distance.

He could also recognize Talcott’s voice calling out to him as they neared closer to the fence of his yard.

“So I’ve got some uh, news.” Prompto stated awkwardly, kicking at the ground with his boot.

“What is it?” Ignis said, his heart jumped. _Was it Noctis?!_

“Hunter HQ is sending me to Lestallum for two months. It’s my turn to do guard-duty and daemon patrols for the city. I’ve been avoiding this whole time but they finally managed to get me.” Prompto said dejectedly.

“Is Talcott is accompanying you?” Ignis said.

“No, he’s here to help you and watch over my dog Rueger. They won't let me take her with me.” He said.

“I recall you mentioning you had adopted a German Shepherd from Lestallum, is this it?” Ignis questioned.

“Yup! This is Rueger! I call her Rue and she goes with me on hunts. Rue’s a good gal so I think she’ll play nice with Bowie.” He said over the sound of Talcott and the two dogs playing fetch with a ball.

“You’re going to be away for your birthday.” Ignis said suddenly feeling somber with the realization.

“Yeah… I know. Hey! We’ll do something special once I get back!” Prompto said. “I’ll promise.”

________________________

The first week was rather difficult, although Talcott was very helpful and Ignis was glad he was there for him it just… wasn't the same without Prompto. Ignis was at the point where most of his daily routine was relatively sufficient but he still required occasional assistance, but not complete dependency. Even still, he couldn't shake this _feeling_ now that Prompto was gone.

There was an agreement for Talcott to stay over in the office which was recently turned into guest bedroom. Over lunch Talcott informed Ignis that he’d received word that Gladio also been sent to Lestallum with Prompto. He felt somewhat better knowing this--at least Prompto wasn't completely alone in this.

It wasn't until Prompto’s birthday had passed was when Ignis felt like he truly understood the meaning of the phrase; absence makes the heart grow fonder. He mentally counted down the days until Prompto’s return, it was only two months until he would be able to talk to him again. He would live.

In the meantime Ignis kept himself busy everyday by going on extensive walks with Talcott and the two dogs. With every passing day Ignis grew more bolder and confident to venture just a _little_ bit further or to try learning a new path. It was excellent training for Bowie who was able to adapt to and navigate new environments. Ignis had not been good at keeping himself in fit condition since his injury, but he saw this as a good start.

Rueger on the other hand wasn't leash trained as well as Bowie was, she had a tendency to tug at the leash and wander from side-to-side too much for Ignis’s liking. Ignis felt bad for leaving ten year old Talcott to handle a massive german shepherd but there were no significant problems so far. If anything Talcott met the task with much enthusiasm. Today the two walked together, following a pathway Ignis had familiarized himself with.

“You know Mister Scientia, I’ve always wanted to be like Prince Noctis when I grew up but now I think I want to be like you too!” Talcott said.

“What makes you say that?” Ignis said, surprised.

“You’re really smart and strong! You also don't let anything get in your way!” Talcott said. “I just want to be a good person… for grandpa Jared!”

Ignis felt his heart break in sympathy for Talcott. While staying in Lestallum’s hotel Leville shortly after the fall of Insomnia, Iris Amicita and royal Amicitia house butler Jared Hester and his grandson Talcott were rooming there on their way to seek refuge in Caem. One day when Noctis was retrieving the royal arm that Talcott had tipped him about with the story of the legend, Jared was suddenly captured and killed by Niflheim imperials. It was a heavy weight for such a young child to lose his only remaining blood relative in such a way. Most likely one he would carry for the rest of his life.

“You are a good person Talcott.” Ignis said. “Jared would be very proud of you.”

“You think so?” Talcott said with wonderment.

“Absolutely.”

By the end of the month Ignis was rather sad to see Talcott finally go, Ignis had grown more attached to him than he'd ever admit. Ignis and Talcott both being only children and the last of their ancient bloodline of royal servants, they where inexplicably drawn together by a common bond. Unlike the professional Crowns Guard brotherhood with Prompto and Gladio, this one was more like a brotherly mentor-ship. Over the course of the last month Ignis had taught him basic etiquette and butler skills seeing as Talcott was too young he had never gotten the chance to learn from his grandfather Jared. Talcott sobbed the day he had to pack his things to return home, saying he didn't want to leave Ignis because Ignis was his older brother now. Ignis knelt to give the boy a compassionate hug as he promised to see him again sometime soon. Talcott tearfully thanked Ignis saying he couldn't wait to impress the Amicitias with his newfound skills when Gladio picked him up to leave.

________________________

Ignis planned an extravagant dinner when Prompto arrived back home. It one of the most creative use for rations and Ignis surprised himself how was able to make a favorite of Prompto’s, steak sauteed mushrooms, a baked sweet potato, and roasted green beans and carrots. For dessert Ignis incorporated the leftover carrots into a rather decently tasting carrot cake. Prompto was so beyond elated it sounded like he was ready to break into hysteric laughter. After dinner the two leisurely sat on the couch playing cards. Prompto had painstakingly painted over the faces in detail with raised paint so they could play, a gift given to Ignis for his own birthday.

“So, apparently while I was away my little Rue became an adult and is now is expecting puppies.” Prompto chimed while settling himself into the couch next to Ignis.

“What?” Ignis said, unsure if he had heard correctly.

“It seems like she’s already month along. They grow up so fast don't they?” Prompto said with a nostalgic sigh.

“I’m sorry. W-what?” Ignis said rapidly blinking his sightless eye as if to gain clarification.

“Our fur-babies of course! How do you feel about becoming a granddad? Eh, Iggy?” Prompto teased, nudging him in the elbow.

Ignis snorted while shaking his head. Fully realizing what had happened. Oh _gods._

“Are you implying we are a married couple now?” Ignis said with a smirk.

The breathy gasp from Prompto made Ignis want to stab himself in his own thighs with his dual-knives. _Oh_ _Bahamut_. This was the day Ignis was going to get himself in trouble for his damn mouth.

“My apologies. Was that too far?” Ignis said, placing his hand of cards down and tilting his head out of concern.

“N-no.” Prompto stammered. “Um. I actually… had a question, if you don't mind me asking.” Prompto was audibly fussing with one of the cards with his fingers.

“Ask away.”

“Have you ever… you know… _dated_ anyone before?” Prompto said.

“I’ve had a few intimate partners in my youth, mostly out of curiosity. Nothing particularly serious however as my undivided attention and loyalties were with the crown,” Ignis was surprised by how this conversation was turning. Perhaps his dinner plans were interpreted as too romantic. “I don’t think I would date anyone now, with my visual impairment.”

Back at the citadel he quickly figured out it was unwise to mix his professional and social life together. When Ignis had caught wind of the unsavory rumors about himself whispered among hallways he quickly reprimanded the culprits.

“Oh.” Prompto said, he sounded a bit disappointed. “So…you wouldn’t be interested in a relationship with _anyone_ at all?”

“I’m unsure. Perhaps?” Ignis said, the sentence being one that he had rarely spoken in his life. “I honestly never considered it.”

That was somewhat of a lie of course. Ignis had actually given it plenty of thought. Finding someone would want to date someone with his disability in this chaotic world was unlikely. Let alone someone that was compatible with him. Not only this but to be truthful to himself, Ignis wasn't quite exactly sure what it was he wanted.

“Uh-huh. Um… so Iggy, I thought I should let you know….. D-did I tell ever you that I’m bi?” Prompto confessed. “A-and it’s not a phase, I’ve always been this way.”

“I don't ever recall you outright telling me. However, just know I accept you wholeheartedly for who you are, Prompto. I care for you very much and I cherish your presence in my life.” Ignis said, reaching and placing his hand onto the back of Prompto’s while rubbing his wrist with his thumb in a comforting gesture.

If memory was correct, it was the very same wrist his Magitek soldier code print tattoo was located. Prompto’s other hand suddenly clasped around Ignis’s as he took a series of sharp breaths and sniffled.

“Prompto?” Ignis said, snaking closer to him out of concern.

“I’m alright, I’m just happy.” Prompto said laughing through the tears, successively squeezing Ignis’s hand gently. “Really, really happy.”

An urge tugged at Ignis’s heart that was far too strong to ignore. Should I? Would this be an inappropriate moment to do this? _Now_? Old words of advice echoed in his head; "Would you just live a little for once, Ignis?" Ignis’s heart fluttered and swelled for a moment, and he was unable to ignore this feeling he held for any longer.

Ignis bit the bullet to commit to acting on impulse and pressed his free hand to Prompto’s face so that he could align himself to properly press a comforting kiss to his dear friend’s forehead. Ignis leaned in and back in quick enough time before he could second guess himself. Trusting in his blind sense of judgment he thankfully did **not** bash his face into Prompto’s nose.

“D-did you just kiss me?” Prompto said and it was apparent just how starstruck he was in his voice.

“Yes. Sorry, that was impulsive.” Ignis chastised himself and felt the mental guard walls being set back up around himself.

“I _liiiked_ it,” Prompto said enthusiastically. “Do it again!”

Ignis couldn't contain a daft smile as he parted Prompto’s fringe to plant another kiss to his forehead. This one was far more audible and lasted longer than the first. Prompto smelt of the nostalgia of campfire and gunpowder and the freedom of the outdoors and adventure. Ignis realized it was everything Ignis was missing and wanted right now. Ignis parted as he wiped the tears from Prompto’s cheeks with his thumbs while memorizing his features.

The memory of flushed freckled skin and light violet-blue eyes flashed in his mind. Prompto later laced his fingers into Ignis’s hands that were cupping his face as Ignis gently continued to ghost his thumbs over his face.

“So. What do you suggest we name our floppy-eared, four-legged grandchildren?” Ignis said with a bright smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this fic please leave a kudos or a comment! The feedback and constructive critiques last time made me so happy and was very encouraging! I’d like to give thanks to everyone who took the time to read my fic. I wanted to pace this fic to be rather fast and short. Lmao, wut three chapter slowburn. Special praise for the Pupil Pref background color changer add-on in Google docs for personally saving my eyeballs. This fic literally wouldn’t have been possible without it. Special thanks also to Blind inspirational speaker Molly Burke on Youtube, Guide Dogs for the Blind, and the countless guide-dog documentaries I watched.
> 
> Regarding updates: I will most likely take slightly longer to complete the last chapter 3, Trust. However, I may go back at a later date to make some spelling revisions and elaborate on certain scenes in the first chapter. Let me know what you think and follow my writing updates tumblr @Determinednorth and my main @Danielkesslers! Much love everyone. Xo - North.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh-hoho! Next chapter will be out hopefully soon and it will have dogs! I will be publishing within the next two weeks or else try bothering me on my tumblr. Ahaha! Feedback is appreciated. Much love. Xoxo - North


End file.
